


Lazy Sunday

by onelongwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelongwinter/pseuds/onelongwinter
Summary: It's rare they have a morning to themselves. Naruto and Hinata decide to make the most of it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto just really loves his wife, and I am very emotional about kids who grew up so unloved finding it in each other.

It’s rare he gets home early enough to sleep in the same bed as Hinata. He has a terrible sleep schedule, and the last thing he wants to do is ruin hers, too. She’s a light sleeper - it’s been years since the war, but old habits die hard. 

And, despite those years, he’s still breathless every time they wake up next to each other. Her hair is messy, and she smiles back at him, gentle and a little groggy. 

“Good morning,” he whispers. She reaches out and cups his face in her hand. 

“Good morning to you, too,” she says. “It’s been a while.”

“Too long,” he complains. “But once the festival planning is over I should have weekends off for the next month.”

She hums a little, running her fingers through his hair. “We’ll have to plan something fun to do, as a family.”

He leans into her touch. “Mm, that sounds nice. I’m surprised we’ve been able to lay abed this long.”

“Actually,” Hinata says. “Hanabi is watching them this weekend. They’re doing some Gentle Fist training together. They should be back this afternoon, though.”

“So we have the whole morning to ourselves,” Naruto muses. Hinata looks at him. He looks right back at her. He knows what she’s thinking, and he knows she knows what he’s thinking too. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him on top of her. He presses a kiss on her cheek and she laughs. 

“Well, let’s take advantage of it before the kids come home,” she says, and she doesn’t need to say that twice. He pushes himself up, resting on his elbows above her. 

“I love you,” he says, and she blushes. Not the fluorescent red she used to turn, back when they were children, but rosy pink creeping across her cheeks. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too,” she whispers, and he must be turning the same shade. Boruto is at the age where he’d cover his eyes and groan when they get “too mushy,” but he still can’t believe that he has someone to tell this. He wants to say it again, and again. 

_ I love you. I love you. I love you.  _

Her hands tugs at his shirt, and he wastes no time pulling her underwear down her thighs. The oversized shirts they’re wearing to bed are objectively not sexy, but Hinata balling them up and tossing them into the corner very much is, he notes. 

He runs his hands down her sides, pulling her thighs apart. 

“I’m sorry I’m not home more often,” he says, punctuating his words with little kisses up her thigh. “Let me make it up to you.”

She gasps, hands twisting in the sheets. “You don’t- ah! You don’t have to make it up to me.”

“I just want to see my beautiful wife happy,” he laughs, before diving in. 

Their bodies have changed. They aren’t the young, energetic people they were in their twenties. Hinata’s given birth twice, and has the stretch marks to prove it. The stress of the office is getting to him, finding a new line on his face or a new prematurely gray hair every day. As a kid, he never imagined even getting this far in life. They’d spent most of their childhoods in survival mode. He’d dreamed of being Hokage, but he’d never believed he’d get to grow up. 

Her legs clamp around his head as he licks upwards, gently and slow. Her hand reaches out, resting on his head, fingers twining into his hair. He loves it, the way she gasps and squirms as his tongue dips inside her. He sucks at her clit, and she jolts upwards, pressing against his face. 

“Does that feel good?” He asks, voice light and teasing. 

“Don’t stop,” she gasps out. “Faster. Please.”

He’s more than happy to oblige, pushing a finger inside. Her hips rock against him. Her legs wrap around his head, pulling him in even more. Her hand twists in his hair, but it doesn’t hurt. She has more control than that. He reaches up, wrapping her free hand in his. 

Her whole body shakes, and she moans as she comes. She tenses around him, before relaxing. He sits up, savoring the taste of her. 

“It’s all over your face,” she says, and she’s smiling. Her hair sticks to her sweaty face. Hinata is unkempt, and she’s still the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. He wipes his face on his arm, and flops down on top of her. Her body shakes with laughter under him. “You’re so heavy, Naruto.”

“Ah, I’m too tired to move,” he says, and she laughs harder. He’s laughing too, and she rolls over, pinning him beneath her. 

“Well, if you’re too tired to move…” she says, and he can’t help it, his dick jumps. He loves it when she takes control like this. Confident Hinata makes him happy. It’s a far cry from their awkward, fumbling first time. They know what each other like now, and they know each other’s bodies as well as they know their own. 

“Round two?” He asks, wrapping his hands around her hips. 

“Round two,” she says, leaning down to kiss him, and he is the luckiest man alive.  _ I love you,  _ he thinks as her tongue probes between his lips.  _ I love you so, so, so much.  _

And from the way her hands clutch him so tightly, he knows she loves him too. 


End file.
